Anatomy of Proof
by Greysanatomymeanttobe
Summary: Megan Hunt visits GSMH to see her cousin Owen Hunt and Amelia gets jealous.


Another burst of laughter ran through the cafeteria and she grinded her teeth. This shouldn't bother her, not after she had had all the time in the world to make a move. She could not blame him for moving on or for trying something real with another person. Not after she had been such a coward for so long. She had no rights at all. Yet it bothered her. It bothered her that he was talking to that redhead who just walked into the hospital one day. As far as Amelia knew, she wasn't even a surgeon here, so what did she think walking in here and taking away so much of the chief of surgery's time. She saw him looking at her with a smile on his face and amusement in his eyes. She threw the fry she had been holding back down on her plate with disgust. Her chair made a soft noise as she stood up and did her best not to run out of the cafeteria. Owen looked up to where he knew Amelia had been sitting with Meredith. He had been stealing glances at her all day (why do you think he had chosen the table right next to them) and had hoped she would join them after Meredith had left. He saw her walk away and wanted to go after her, because he had sensed she had been upset. Megan stopped him though. She knew everything about his feelings for her, but she thought it would be best to leave her alone for a while. So the last few days he had to survive on a few glances in her direction when he thought she wasn't looking. He had sensed some kind of change in her ever since; her smiles seemed forced (even though he was the only one to notice it) and she seemed more cut off from everyone else. He wondered what was wrong, but again every time he wanted to go talk to her, Megan had stopped him. Each time he grew more and more frustrated about it, even though he had asked her for help himself. Normally, he would've asked Callie, but she was busy rebuilding things with Arizona. Megan's advice was a lot different from what Callie and his instinct had always told him; she said he had to keep his distance for a week or two.

Finally she was out of the cafeteria. She didn't want to think about him anymore, so she did what she could do best; she focused on her work. Unfortunately, she didn't have any major surgeries today, so heading to the ER was the best way to get a brain bleed to operate on. The danger of course was bumping into _him_. When, she reached the pit, she was sure he was haunting her; there he was again, even though she had only left him in the cafeteria five minutes ago, standing between April and the other red haired woman. She hastily looked around for something to do and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when Maggie motioned her to come help with a drunkenly screaming patient. But the air she had just let out got sucked in again after seeing the face of the woman; it was someone from her AA group in LA.

"Ooh no, Rachel, how long have you been drinking again?" Somewhere she didn't want to know the answer, but she had to. Maggie looked at her weird, but didn't ask anything.

"Oh no, Amelia right? Don't you go judging me! I've only had one drink I swear!" Doubting that, she wanted to interrupt, but Rachel didn't give her a chance. "Anyway, how's the baby? It- sorry I say it but I forgot the gender- should be about four now right?"

Tears welled up in her eyes as the memory of the innocent baby boy in her arms came back. She tried her best to hold it in and realized she was in the middle of a crowded room. She looked at Maggie, who was still trying to hold Rachel down, and her eyes trailed over the strange patients, some doctors she barely knew, April who was also staring teary eyed at Rachel and Owen, who was the only one who understood and was looking at her instead of Rachel. His eyes were soft, caring, but also so far away. She ran out of the ER and up the closest staircase.

Back in the ER, Owen made a move to follow her, but was stopped by Megan.

"Owen don't. If she wants you, she'll come to you."

"She did. She looked at me for help. She might not have said it literally or knew that that's what she wanted to say, but I now her and I know she won't come to me. Because that's not how Amelia Shepherd is. I can't just let her down like this! She needs someone and right now I'm the only one se has." And he ran out of the ER and up the closest staircase, following in her footsteps.

* * *

She was lying on the floor. She was lying on a cold hard floor. It was night and it was peaceful. She wished Owen was there to enjoy this with her. She closed her eyes in exaggeration. _He moved on, he doesn't like you anymore. He's with miss tall-ass-model. But God I wish he could just hold her and make me get through this pain again._ She didn't mean the pain of loosing her child; she had gotten that out of her system along with Derek's death, she got that under control now, even though it still hurt and it had been a shock to hear Rachel talk about him as if he was still alive. What had truly upset her, was Owen. He had been standing there, reminding her of all the times he had been there for her and now he, standing so far away, at the other side of the room, next to another woman, reminded her that he wouldn't hug her ever again, wouldn't take her hand anymore and wouldn't kiss her anymore, because his feelings for her were gone. She felt mad, angry, annoyed, frustrated, but most of all she felt lost. He had been there for her; he had been her only friend. She felt like she had felt during his time in Iraq. But ten times worse, because now she knew for sure she had lost him. And because he had to rub it in her face every five minutes. She closed her eyes and desperately tried to forget everything for a minute, but the hole in her heart, the emptiness she kept feeling, was hard to ignore. She heard the elevator ding, but kept her eyes closed. She heard an intake of breath, quick footsteps and someone yelling her name in panic, before she felt strong hands touching her face and neck. She immediately opened her eyes and sat back up in shock.

"Owen! You almost gave me a heart attack."

She looked at him and pressed a hand against her still racing heart. She took a second to study him closely and saw just as much, maybe even more, fear in his face than her own. Suddenly his strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her against his chest, while he muttered: "Amelia, thank god you're okay!"

When she was over the shock, she realized Owen was holding her exactly the way she had thought, only a few minutes ago, he would never do again. Se smiled, took in his sent and nuzzled closer to him, so she could hear his heartbeat. After a few minutes and after his pulse had gone down he pulled away from her.

"Meelia, what were you doing?"

Amelia's checks turned red before she admitted. " I was just looking at the stars."

"With your eyes closed?" He asked skeptically

"I was thinking!" She yelled in defense, playfully slapping his arm. At this Owen turned serious again, remembering why he had followed her in the first place.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes Owen, I already told you." She smiled reassuringly.

"I mean after what has happened in the ER."

"Oh." She looked away from Owen, for a moment she had forgotten about that. _The fact that he's here doesn't change a thing; he still doesn't feel anything for me_. But for some reasons, when she looked into his eyes, it seemed like there was something more in them. He looked at her not like she was just another colleague or friend.

"I'm fine, they probably won't understand what Rachel said. That's not why I ran away. It's ..." Se closed her mouth abruptly. _I have said too much. Filter_ , _Amelia._ But she just couldn't help it; se always had shown more of her heart to him than to anyone else. She didn't know what it was that made her trust him like that, it was one of the things she lo- liked about him _. Liked, because you can't love someone who doesn't love you back, can you? Can you?_ She didn't know what she felt and it was annoyingly confusing.

"What's the reason then?"

"Oh nothing.. Nothing." She looked at her crossed legs and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. When he lifted her head so she had to look into his eyes, she sighed. Why did she trust him so damn much? "I walked away because of you." His confused look didn't need to ask her to elaborate. "I.. You were just standing there with that tall woman..."

"My cousin, Megan?" his confused expression didn't change, but it was nothing compared to hers.

"Wait? Your cousin?"

"Yeah, she came to visit from Philadelphia with her fiancée and daughter. We haven't seen each other much since her father died when she was six." _Damn my stupid jealous brain._ Amelia smiled sheepishly. "Anyway, what did she have to do with this?"'

"Nothing, I-I just hate that you've been avoiding me; you seemed so far away." His eyes instantly turned upset; he didn't know he had been hurting her so much.

"Amelia, I'm sorry. Megan just thought it was best to leave you alone for a while."

"Why?" Amelia immediately turned skeptical.

"Why? Because, Amelia, because I love you so damn much and I can't stand to be around you without being able to hold your hand, hug you or kiss you."

Amelia's eyes went wide and Owen immediately regretted saying it. "Amelia, I didn't mean it ... Or actually I did, but please don't run or freak out or.."

The other thing he was afraid Amelia might do would for always be a mystery, because Amelia had leaned in and kissed him, pulling him closer by his lab coat. His hand went for her hair at once, feeling extremely lucky he had the honor of touching it again. He deepened the kiss and she started tugging on his scrubs, wanting to see, feel, explore more of him. The force of her first kiss had pushed him on his elbows and she pushed him even further down, so he was lying on his back. He rolled over making Amelia be the one lying on her back and leaned down to kiss her, but to his surprise she stopped him.

"Owen, don't get me wrong. I want this, but I need to say something first. Before I loose the courage."

He looked at her curiously and expectantly.

"I love you too." Of all things he had expected her to say, this was not on his list and he looked at her for a long time, taking in every beautiful inch of her face. When he noticed she was biting her lip, he realized he had been staring at her for about a two minutes now and he bowed down to kiss her fiercely and to chase away every bit of doubt she had about him loving her, which had returned after the long silence.

* * *

"So your cousin? When can I meet her?" Owen turned his head to the left, so he looked into Amelia's piercing blue eyes. They were still lying on the roof, now next to each other, and we're looking at the stars. Their hands lay intertwined between them.

"Whenever you'd like. She was a neurosurgeon too, once."

"Once?"

"She was in a car accident, I think about ten years ago, probably longer? Anyway, she had some minor nerve damage, so she couldn't keep working as a neurosurgeon anymore and became a medical examiner."

"Does she miss being a surgeon?"

"I don't know, but her new motto is "you can't kill the death""

"Woow that's kind of dark."

"Well yeah, but she's really good at her job though. Even as a child, she already was a great detective."

Amelia let go of Owen's hand and moved closer to him. When she rested her head on his chest, he put an arm around her and held her close.

 **So this headcanon about Owen Hunt (grey's anatomy) and Megan Hunt (body of proof) being cousins has been spooking through my head for a while and I will keep believing it until proven otherwise.**


End file.
